Lucario and Charizard Neflix and Chill
by Originalideas890
Summary: Luke the Lucario wants to show his love to Charlene the Charizard. How will he do this? With the power of Netflix and chill. (Sexual stuff)
1. Fucking Errands

"So are you coming over?" Luke asked hoping for a yes.

"Sorry Luke I have to run some errands and I'll be busy all DAY!" Charlene said with a sad tone in her voice. Luke was a desperate Lucario and he always tried to schedule time with his best friend/secret crush Charlene the Charizard.

"Oh! Okay I'll just probably watch Netflix with Daren." Lucario responded trying his best not to sound disappointed. Daren was a ditto and his second best friend, but he wanted to hang out with Charlene. He wanted to do what Daren told him about. He wanted to Netflix and chill.

"Don't be sad I'll hang out with you tomorrow". Charlene said to make Luke feel better.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow bye". Luke put down the phone and slammed his head on the table a good 10 times.

It was at that moment that Luke got a call. Hoping that it was Charlene Luke picked up the phone almost the exact minute it went off.

" Hello!' Luke said with a voice filled with hope.

"Yo it's Daren!"

"Oh. Hey Daren." Luke said once again filled with sadness.

"Why so glum my blue overrated friend?" Daren said with maximum douchebaggery.

"I was hoping for a call from Charlene. I really wanted to Netflix and chill with her" Luke admitted.

"Oh really! I didn't see that coming! Why can't you though?". Daren asked with a concerned tone.

"She's busy." Luke said, his sadness now doubled.

"Hmm someone's first Netflix and chill session should never be ruined by a busy schedule. Don't worry Luke I'll get everything set up. You just sit and wait." Daren said with a hope filled voice.

"Thanks Daren how could I repay you?" Luke asked hoping Daren didn't want too much.

"Just send me pics bro.". Daren said casually.

"Uhhh okay." Luke said reluctantly.

"Kay peace." Daren ended on this note.

Luke was hopeful. Tonight he was going to get laid.

 **Sorry for the short chapter will update soon.**


	2. Slight issue

Luke was ready he went out and bought some glasses. The owner said the were made for douchebags. Luke could've sworn seeing Daren wear these. Now Luke had to do one thing. Wait.

Just as Luke was going to look up a guide to properly Netflix and chill he gets a call from Daren.

"Yo Daren!" Luke said with more happiness then a Riolu in the sunlight.

"Luke I have an issue with our plan. Charlene is babysitting! I fucking hate Kids! They mold me into fucking dogs and smiles! Then they eat me and the fucking mom is laughing cause it's fucking cute that their baby is bite me with their fucking sharp ass fangs. I wanted to get freaking with a Garchomp, but her kid ate me and I was picking teeth out of my ass for weeks! To make a long story short, fuck kids and fuck the police for taking me to jail for trying to kill a fucking baby." Daren finished his rant with a huff. Luke was flabbergasted. He's surprised that his best friend hates kids so much and he's suprised that Daren tried to kill a baby!

Luke begged "Please Daren! I won't just take pics I'll film the whole thing! No better! After we get together and start fucking for fun I'll let you transform into a vibrator and I'll stick it in her hard in the pink or the stink whichever you prefer, now please do it for me!"

Daren responded calmly "Kay why the fuck not, and I prefer the stink thank you very much." Luke was so happy he hung up without saying goodbye filling in one requirement of wearing the douche shades. He decided he didn't want to fill in any of the rest so he promptly tossed them in his closet. He took this moment to look over his home realizing that it's pretty fucking tight. He got a door leading into the kitchen to the southeast was the door to the bathroom, to the right was the door to his room, and to the left there was the room to his living room where the magic would happen. He had a nice leather couch with a decently sized TV in front of it. He had the ps4 for the Netflix and soon he would have a girl for the chill.

It was at that moment that Luke got a phone call. It was from Charlene. Luke was so excited that he nearly hugged his clefairy/sex doll. He answered the phone with confidence.

"Sup." Luke said sounding mega douchey contemplating getting out those shades.

"Hey Luke Daren offered to cover my errands so now I'm free to hang out tonight!". Charlene said this with happiness. She liked Luke as a friend and loved to hang out with him. Luke was always her best friend. She just tries to tolerate Daren as well as she could.

" So what should we do tonight?" Charlene asked curiously

"Just come over to my place we could hang, watch Netflix, chill." Luke said this with an undeserving sense of cleverness.

"Sounds fun! See you around 8:00!" Charlene said with her cute voice. Luke was excited it was 6:27 now. In less than 2 hours he was going to get laid, but the big question now is how is he going to do it?

If you've read this far thank you and chapter 3 will come out really soon!


End file.
